


Fire In Her Blood

by JesseJames17



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseJames17/pseuds/JesseJames17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow Mellark is a headstrong and rebellious 18-year old living with her family in the recovering District 12.  While out hunting one day, she meets a mysterious stranger from District 2 who once knew her parents.  She is told never to see this man again, but fate keeps bring them back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire In Her Blood

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Peeta and Katniss have Willow and Rye in their early to mid-20s, so they are about 40 years old. Making Gale about 40. I don't own anything sadly, but I wouldn't mind owning Peeta. This is my first fic ever! So please be kind.

It was a lovely day in 12, the sun rose softly over the trees and warmed the rocks and rivers that serenaded the forest.  This is where Willow would go every day.  Like her mother and grandfather before her, the woods provided a sanctuary from the troubles of the world.  She found herself going to the woods more often, now that her schooling was complete.  She ran to the woods every day to avoid the boys who would follow her and ask her father for her hand in marriage.  Willow was one of the beauties in District 12, although she would fiercely deny it.

By mid-morning, Willow had spotted a large deer and spent several desperate hours trying to get a good shot at it. Her mother taught her how to use a bow and arrow as soon as she could walk and like her mother, hunting can naturally. A deer would be real treat for the family, and it would surly make her mother proud.

Finally, she caught the deer eating from some low hanging trees.  This was the shot, she knew it.  She held her breath and slowly raised her bow.  It was at this moment that her mother’s voice came to mind. “Willow, remember to breath and follow through.”  As Willow focused on her breath, suddenly a loud voice came shouting from behind her “what are you going to do with that when you kill it?”

Williow’s heart almost burst out of her chest, the surprise startled the deer and caused her to shoot her arrow, missing the deer completely.

Panic set in, Willow quickly turned around to the location where she heard the voice, she grabbed a new arrow from her pack and had it aimed and ready.  The man who had caused the scene was a tall, handsome man.  He looked about 40, with dark brown hair that was beginning to turn gray on the sides.

He held he’s arms up, but didn't appear frighten at Willow’s arrow pointed straight at his heart. “Whoa kid, I was just looking out for you.” He said this with a little chuckle in his voice that irritated Willow.

“Looking out for me? Who the hell are you to do so?”  

“I’d be happy to tell you, but can we put the arrow down first?” He smiled sweetly, but Willow held steady.

 “I’m not going to hurt you, okay? Please, don’t shoot.” Slowly, Willow lowered her bow, but never letting go of her gaze.

He slowly brought his arms down, but didn't dare move.  

“Why don’t you tell me who you are, why the hell you’re here?  Willow spat at him. After all, he made her lose her only shot at that deer.

“I’m a former resident of these woods. I grew up here you see, but I left once the war started. I haven’t been here in nearly 20 years, just wanted to see the old woods.” 

Willow knew greatly about the war, and about her parents’ involvement.  She knew more about her parents then she should have.  Haymitch had such a big mouth and she heard plenty of stories from him over the years.   There were many nights as a child where she awoke to the sounds of her mother’s screams, not understanding why, but knowing her father was there to comfort her mother made the screams a little easier to deal with.  As Willow grew, her mother’s screams became a less frequent. Still, her mother’s screams haunted her.

Willow was still puzzled by the man and asked “Well, why on earth did scare that deer away? I mean, I had it! I was going to get it!”

The man smirked “Oh like you would have been able to carry a 100 pound deer out of here? Seriously, a little thing like you?”

Willow scoffed “I could have figured out a way.”

He smiled and looked down at the ground. “You know, I don’t doubt it.”

As annoyed as she was, Willow couldn’t help but admire the handsome features of this stranger. Sure, he had to be as old as her parents, but he still had a boyish, good-looking quality and an infectious smile.  She quickly shook off the idea and asked “well, can you leave now? You’ve seen the woods, and ruined my day.”

“I’m sorry about the deer, just thought I was doing you a favor, I’ll leave now.”

As the man slowly tuned away, Willow spoke. “Wait!”  He stopped and turned.

“You said you lived here before the war?”

He nodded.

“Did you, um…know anyone by the name of Katniss Everdeen or Peeta Mellark?

He lowered his head to the ground, and choked out a low “yes. Yes I did. Why do you ask?”

“They are my parents; my name is Willow Mellark.  What’s your name?”

He looked up at her; sadness filled his eyes “the daughter of Katniss Everdeen is a fierce one.”

“Um thanks…I guess.” Willow was left slightly uneasy at the comment.  

“I’m Gale, Gale Hawthorne” he said.

Willow knew about Gale and her mother, and she became slightly nervous. Her heart began to race. “Oh, um, nice to meet you. I’ll tell my parents you said hello.”

He sighed, “I’d rather you didn’t.”  

Goodbye Willow.” He turned, and walked away into the forest.

As soon as he was out of sight, Willow grabbed the bundle of dead squirrels and stuffed them into her bag.  She then took off running for the quickest way home.  She ran as fast as her legs could take her; up the hills, and through the old wire fence.  Her panic quickly faded as she made it to the outskirts of town.  She was tempted to stop and hide at her father’s bakery, but knowing her father she figured it was best not to tell him about the stranger in the woods.  Realizing her running through town would be cause for concern, Willow began to slow down her pace.  She made her way quickly about town, doing her best to avoid others.   

As she made her way to her home, she saw Haymitch in his yard, feeding his geese. “Ugh, great just what I needed” she mumbled to herself.

He heard her quick footsteps “whoa, where you goin’ in such a hurry sweetpea?”  

Willow continued to walk past him “Ugh, can you please stop calling me that? It’s weird enough that you call my Mom, sweetheart.”

“I’ve been calling you that since before you were born, and may I remind you that I was there at your birth.”

Willow continued to walk towards her home, but yelled back towards Haymitch “Ugh, you’re so annoying!”

Haymitch just laughed.

Willow made her way through the front door, and shut it violently.  No sooner had she done that, and then her mother appeared in the hallway. “Oh shit.” Willow thought.

“Willow Primrose Mellark! What have I told you about slamming the door?”  Katniss Mellark approached her daughter with a look of concern and frustration.   

“Sorry Mom, I’m just upset.”

“Upset or not, sorry isn’t going to cut it when there’s cracks in the wall from you slamming the door.” Katniss said sternly. “Your father won’t be too happy coming home to cracks in the wall.”

Willow signed, “it won’t happen again Mom, I promise.”

“Okay. Come on Willow, I need your help in the kitchen, peeling potatoes for dinner.”

As irritated as her mother could make her, Willow adored her. Willow wasn’t foolish; she knew that her parents had been through hell and back, and that her and her brother’s existence was a miracle.  

As she sat with the potatoes, her mind drifted back to Gale. Willow had heard stories about her mother’s friendship with him.  She had heard that he once loved her mother, yet despite this he still managed to save her father while in the capital during the war.  Her thoughts went back to how attractive Gale was, but this realization made Willow flood with shame at the thought of his attractiveness.  

 “Why are you so quiet? Said Katniss. That’s not like you.”

This question caught Willow off guard. “Oh, um nothing.” Just I almost had a deer today, but I missed.”

“Ah.” Was all Katniss said, but she knew her daughter had something else up her sleeve.   

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

As soon as 6:00 p.m. rolled around, Willow’s father and brother Rye arrive home.  Whenever her parents were reunited they held each other like they hadn’t seen each other years.  When they kissed, it always lingered, like it would be their last.

“Ugh gross.” Said Rye at his loving parents.

Rye was only a boy of 15, but managed to be nearly 6” feet tall.

Dinner was soon ready, and the family gathered around the table.  

“Oh Willow, your boyfriend Huck Galloway was in the bakery asking for you today.” Rye giggled as he took at least three cheese buns to add to his plate.

Willow kicked Rye under the table. “Ouch!” exclaimed Rye

“Shut up” mouthed Willow.

“Knock it off you two” said Peeta.

“Boyfriend?” said Katniss. “Is that the real reason you were so upset today, Willow?”

“Ugh no, Mom he’s not my boyfriend, trust me. I’m not with any of these District 12 boys.”

“What’s wrong with guys from 12?” said Peeta. He smiled at Katniss, and she laughed.

“Ugh, just. I don’t have a boyfriend, and I don’t wish to have one right now. They’re annoying.” Willow stabbed at her mashed potatoes.

 “Huck’s a nice boy, Willow. You two used to be as thick as thieves.” Peeta responded

“Dad that was a long time ago, I haven’t spoken to Huck in years. Can we just drop it?” said Willow.

“Okay, okay we’ll change the topic.” said Katniss. “Rye, how was school today?”

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

After dinner, Willow helped her mother clean up in the kitchen and figured she could tell her about Gale.

Making sure he father was out of earshot, Willow slowly worked up the nerve. “Mom, can I ask you something?”

Katniss looked up from staking the dishes, “sure, my love.”

“Um, so today in the woods, I ran into someone that you and Dad knew.”

Katniss paused, but didn’t look at her daughter. “Who was it?”

Willow’s mouth suddenly went dry, “it was, um….Gale Hawthorne.”

Katniss’s heart stopped, and there was a long pause.  Willow began to regret this confession, perhaps Gale was right, and she shouldn’t have said anything.

“Did he say why he was back here?” Katniss said coldly.

“No, he just said he wanted to see the woods.” Willow responded.  

“Willow, I think it’s best if you don’t go into the woods for a while.”

“Mom no! I don’t know why he was there, but ~~\---~~ “Katniss cut her off.

“Willow, no. There’s no arguing on this.  You are to stay away from him and the woods until he’s gone.”

Willow was crushed. The woods had been her only refuge, and now Gale had gone and destroyed it.  After the dishes were done, Willow ran up to her room and locked the door.  She laid in her bed and cried until sleep took her.

 

 


End file.
